HM Hetalia Messaging
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: Message the hetalia characters! All of the characters are ready to HM you back! Sealand is the host! Rated T for France's sake
1. Introduction!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys I'm baaaack! :D**

**I know you missed me XD JK but still, I'm back ^^ So, I know you'll probably hate me for doing so, but I've wiped the slate clean. So sorry, but old conversations/relationships won't exist. You can start over and make new conversations, ja? :D (P.S. This is for new readers, not the ones who have already started over and started new stuff ^^)**

**So one more time, let me state the rules, and we'll go from there.**

Sealand: "It's me again! Your favorite host, Sealand! Hi!" *waves during a squeal of the mike* "My name is Sealand and I will be hosting this, but you can ask me or any country any questions you want! You can also as Komodo questions like: WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING JERK?! though she might cry and we don't want that!"

Me: - -;...

Sealand: "If you don't get a response within a few weeks, it's either we are busy with requests/questions or because it's not appropriate for me or Italy to hear. And I want to hear everything! :D If you have a very specific question or a concern to PM Komodo please :D Call it Hetalia Messaging or HM for short XD We'd love to meet your OC's so send 'em our way, kay?! :D"

Me: "Yes, that's right, also I apologize if any of this seems OOC. I'm trying, and I've been out of whack for several months. Please bear with me and enjoy ^^ PLease, I'd appreciate it if you let me know about your OC ahead of time, so that way I have time to plan XD I love the imagination that goes into them, so just send it by me:

You: Hey Komodo! I have an OC, her/his name is _ and she/he is the *yada yada yada*

That way I'm not going freaking out XD I worry a lot, and this would help ^^

Also, please refrain from having a romantic relationship with the countries. I've done it before and when I went back, I realized how unfair it is to other people because I know I'm not the only one who likes the countries. So don't do this:

"Hey Russia! It's Mary your girlfriend! :D"

Russia: o.o

"Because it makes it awkward and kind of unfair to the other readers who might also like the character. One more thing, I am not going to make accents authentic because for some who've been in the anime/roleplay world for a while, you know it gets annoying. So please let me know if you have any questions or feedback and I'll be more than happy to get back with you."

Germany: So do we start now?! - -;

England: I bloody hope not...stupid fanpeople...= =;

Me: GUYS! I'M A FAN PERSON DX SHUT UP!

Hungary: We'd love to hear from you, ja? :D

**Also, if godmodding happens on your end, I will not do your review. I'm tired of saying this over and over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back everyone to the reopening of "HETALIA MESSAGING!" :D It gives me great pleasure to read your messages! So, here we go!**

**Sealand: She doesn't own us or anything just so you know! Desu Yo~**

**Hannamation (A Guest):**

Hanna: Austria, why do you prefer the piano over other instruments? And is it true that you have a piano in every zip code? I hears that from a meme online.

Austria: *sniff* Well, you see-

Prussia: Kesesesese~ Austria only prefers the piano because it makes him feel proper and smart! HAHA, ja, like the unawesome Austria could do that!

America: I like the guitar! \O\

England: I prefer the guitar...

Germany: Drums...

Italy: WHOO! We all should play! :D

Spain: Guitarella~ *grabs guitar*

Austria: AHEM!...I prefer pianos and violins. I like the music. Does that answer your question? No, not every zipcode. *huffs*...every household.

**Skylar:**

Skylar: We all know that Britain, Norway, Romania and Japan (don't deny it, Kiku: We all know you can see kaiju and Pokémon) can see fictional characters and that America believes in aliens. Is there anyone who does both?

England: Why yes, I love my woodland friends! They are quite fun ^^

France: Mon ami, we need to talk...

America: Pfff, dude, no way! I can't see that guy's stupid "friends"! Just me and Toni! :D

Japan: I...I do not know of anyone else who can see...ah...them.

Norway: *nods*

Romania: *shrugs*

Skylar: America, are your States taking messages as well? This question also goes for Canada and his Provinces and Japan and his Prefectures.

America: o.o...you can message my glasses if you wanna...but I don't think they'd answer ^^;

Komodo: Hello! Writer here! No, sorry all the little ones like states and provinces and prefectures are too much work to do x)

America: Who?

Canada: ^^;

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada ^^;

Japan: ^^;


End file.
